Underground cable accessories, such as cable splices and disconnectable joints (made up of metallic connectors, bolted to a rubber covered metallic central bus and covered over with molded rubber sleeves), are typically covered in an arc proofing material. This material is arc and track resistant and is capable of withstanding exposure to plasma caused by an electrical failure without degrading in accordance with industry standards. The arc proofing protects the cable accessory from damage caused by other equipment failure, contains a failure of the cable accessory itself, and impedes the failure of the cable accessory from impacting other accessories or equipment in proximity to the failing accessory. Currently, the connectors of a cable accessory are individually wrapped with arc proofing material, such as arc proofing tape or a molded boot that is wrapped around the accessory during installation.
A common problem with disconnectable joints is that the sleeve can become partially disassembled from the bus bar which can result in an electrical failure. In order to check for this condition, the arc proofing material must be removed for a splicer to visibly confirm that the sleeve is fully installed on the bus bar. Currently, this is accomplished by either cutting a window into the arc proofing tape or by removing the molded boot. Cutting the tape poses safety issues because the splicer can inadvertently cut too deep and damage the sleeve or bus bar which could cause an electrical failure. Furthermore, removing the existing arc proof molded boot requires the use of substantial force because the molded boot wraps underneath the connector of the cable accessory. The substantial force can cause excessive movement of the metallic connectors of the disconnectable joint, thereby resulting in an electrical failure.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an arc proof cover which allows for the visual inspection of the connectors within, without moving the arc proof cover or assembled cable accessory. Disclosed herein is an arc proof cover with an integrated viewing panel, such as a window, allowing for visual inspection of the joint.